Muggle to Wizard
by icecreamp62
Summary: A eleven year old rich boy magic geek named Brandon has found a way to the famous 'Diagon Alley' in the wizarding world, things get hectic. Apparently, his best friend Ralph and his evil genius get dragged along to. So many wonders, yet so many dangers. What will they learn? What mistakes will they make? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. If you don't know me (which you probably don't) I'm icecreamp62. Also known as: 'jzbob' or mostly known as 'jzburrito', well, same thing. I'm totally **_**NOT**_** famous like some certain **_**someones **_**that shall not be mentioned…**** ANYWAYS, this is a, like, Harry Potter based story about a muggle who somehow manage to get into the wizarding world and things get… a little bit… yeah… I **_**MUST**_** thank my **_**amazing**_** friend for this idea! THANK YOU! Yes! I'm DEFINENTILY a SUPA GEEK! Read, review, and… ENJOY!**

Muggle to Wizard: Chapter 1

"Hmm…" It was a wintery full snow blast last night and left a _certain_ area in Maine got a whopping eight inches of icy pure white snow in the morning. Brandon didn't mind though. He would rather stay in his cozy heated mansion curled up on the warm comfortable velvet sofa drinking piping hot cocoa rather than being outside shooting hoops for endless hours in the burning sun sweating his butt off. That was so not him. As usual, he had his _Enchanter Weekly_ magazine in his lap. He was so absorbed into reading it, Brandon failed to notice that, firstly, he had his magazine pressed to his nose, and second of all, his mom was calling him. _Enchanters Weekly_ is a magazine that is mainly about sorcerery, enchantments, and magic. Possible spells, potions, outstanding magic tricks, various claims in articles that they've spotted magic acts, etc. They had a lot about that kinda stuff, and that was the kinda stuff that Brandon was all over.

"Brandon. Brandon! BRANDON WAKE UP!" Brandon's magazine fluttered onto his lap as he jerked up into a formal sitting position.

"Wazzat?! Huh?" Brandon blinked. His mom glanced at him and sighed like he was a three-hundredth failed attempt on science experiment that she'd been working for years.

"Oh Lord, _why_ do I have such a geeky son who's already eleven and STILL can't get over this fantasy stuff?! Seriously Brandon, you're being a _bad example for your sister_." His mom said warningly. Suddenly, right on cue, Brandon's five year old sister Miranda popped up behind the velvet sofa. She smiled in a demonically cunning way as she batted her long eyelashes like a harmless innocent child.

"You called?!" She had on a black floor-length designer dress along with a professionally tied midnight black bow on her blonde- almost pure white- long wavy hair. Even though she looked like that, she never wore makeup. Why? Because she was so perfect, she always looked like she had the perfect makeup on even when she didn't have any. She was an evil genius! She had everyone below her feet, always the center of attention, and had a stinking _fan club _for heaven's sake! Brandon's mom was about to launch into another one of her stern sharp lectures when they heard a loud banging knock on the door.

"Now don't you act all smart with me! One of the biggest priorities in life is to _be an example for your sister! _So-" _BANG BANG BANG! _Brandon's mom slowly and cautiously unlatched the door locks and the door swung open. Standing at the door was a mutant snow-covered lump. It shook itself to reveal a large hairy man around the age of 24 or so.

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am, but is Brandon Franklin in this marvelous household?" Asked a polite yet rough voice. Brandon leaped to his feet. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ralph!" Brandon gasped. "Is it really you?!"

"Yep," Ralph said busily while dusting the snow off his clothes. His wide eyes shined bright yet a dulled pastor green in the manor light. "I got some _really_ interesting information!" He whispered excitedly.

"Yes?!" Brandon leaned closer to Ralph.

"You mustn't tell anyone!"

"I won't!"

"Not a soul!"

"I promise!"

"Ok I guess… Well, it started when I was at a coffee shop in London and I was waiting in line for my iced coffee. It took HOURS for the line to move! FINALLY, I got to the cash register and ordered my iced coffee. So, I was waiting at my table and I suddenly realized I was in a _cappuccino_ mood much more than an iced coffee mood. So I had to go back to the END of the now much longer line to replace the coffee with the-" Ralph rambled on and on about the coffee and Brandon frowned.

"Just get to the point already!"

"Ok, ok, geez. When I was sitting at my table later on that day, I saw a peculiar dressed man in a red cloak walk out of the shop. On his way out, a worn piece of parchment slipped out of his pocket. I scrambled over and took the note. Here, you can read it." Brandon snatched the parchment out of Ralph's meaty hands. It said:

Diagon Alley:

Leaky Cauldron, London;

No muggle notices; only wizards and witches

Outside courtyard, 3rd brick from trashcan

Brandon stared at the scrawny handwriting. He had his eyes mostly fixed on the words '_witches and wizards'_. He held his breath. Could this mean one larger step to discovering the magic world? Before he knew it, Brandon was barging out the front door.

"Hey! You're going now?! Not now! Not in this weather!" Ralph shouted at him and held him by the arms. After fifteen minutes of ruckus, Brandon was finally convinced that he should go in the morning. He couldn't wait for all that lied ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright**_**, the first chapter had a… little bit of a… TOO MUCH detail. **_**SORRY!**_** Deal with it because this chapter has just as much detail. SUCKS 4 YOU! :-P Like I always have said, READ AND REVIEW!**

_Tick tock, tick tock…_ Brandon stared at the tall antique polished wood grandfather clock's hands move around the clock. _2:55._ He thought. Brandon had been awake all night, thinking of all the excitement that would be held in the morning. He might've gotten some shut eye around midnight, when his Godiva chocolate colored brown eyes fluttered as he dozed off into a deep sleep. That lasted five seconds, that is. Finally, the time had come, 6:30. He leaped out of bed and didn't waste a second. Before anyone could say "stop rushing" Brandon brushed his teeth, washed his face, and quickly slipped on an ironed pair of a t-shirt and jeans. Before he rushed out into the hall, Brandon stopped abruptly, a sudden thought in mind. _Didn't Ralph say the man who dropped the letter was wearing a cloak? Certainly only __wizards__ would know such information! Maybe __all__ wizards wear cloaks! In that case… maybe I should wear one too!_ Brandon rummaged through his spacy walk-in closet and a minute later, sure enough, he found a navy blue cloak stored at the very back. He tugged it on and swept down the stairs to the front door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Miranda standing in front of the door, smiling cunningly and innocently batting her long eyelashes.

"My, brother. Going somewhere? And in those clothes to. London, perhaps?" Brandon shuddered. Miranda's icy yet sweet voice was too much to bare.

"Maybe. In your dreams possibly." Brandon grumbled.

"My, very well." Miranda swept aside to let Brandon pass. He stared at her, dumbfounded. His sister would usually tell their mom so he would get scolded for leaving the mansion so early.

"Well? Are you going or not?" Brandon cautiously stepped forward. After he was positively sure there was no prank, he stepped through the doorway and out into the crystal white snow. He felt a cold blast of air rush through him. A chill went down his spine. _Brr._ Brandon pulled his red knitted wool hat farther down to his ears. He spotted Ralph waiting faithfully near a lamp post rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"Quite the chill, eh Brandon? Even though there's such a pretty sunrise." Ralph's breath was visible mist, but Brandon turned to look at the sunrise in the east. Ralph had bad breath.

"So I heard ye heading to London. Need a plane for that." _A plane!_ Brandon smacked his head. _How could I forget about travel_?

"So, out of pure friendship," Ralph continued. "I'll accompany you to London! I even bought the flight tickets!" Brandon shoulders relaxed in relief. "I even managed to get us some first class seats!" Brandon felt relieved and grateful to have a good loyal dependable friend like Ralph. As they walked to the airport, Ralph chattered nonstop. Meanwhile, Brandon shuffled beside him, silent and lost in the thought of meeting a wizard. They acted that way on the plane trip all the way to London. When the plane slowly landed the plane intercom broke into Brandon's thoughts and made him jump to his feet. He dashed out of the plane with Ralph huffing to keep up behind him. Once in the airport, Brandon suddenly came to a halt to check the piece of paper that had the location on it. Ralph, not expecting the sudden halt, jeered to stop but ended up tripping over Brandon's feet. He was about to come down on a brown-headed girl in front of him, but right before he was going to fall on her, she whisked away from sight. Ralph plummeted to the ground with a _thump_. Then, as if appearing from nowhere, the brown-headed girl appeared next to Ralph. Brandon stopped moving and stared with his mouth hanging open awestruck. He was staring at the girl, older than he was, maybe fifteen, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Waist-length wavy brown chocolate hair grasped at the neck in a black rubber band, a sunny yellow vest on a white tank top, short navy blue jean short pants, and plain yellow flip-flops. Her sharp chestnut colored eyes stared at Ralph, stumbling to his feet, through black-brown shades. She looked stunning. Brandon couldn't take his eyes of her. The girl took one last glance at Ralph, let out a high laugh, and walked away. She didn't even notice Brandon. He stood in daze as he stared after her.

"Uh, Brandon? He-llo?" Ralph waved his hand in front of Brandon's face. Brandon blinked. Then he shook his head and stuck his nose to the note. They walked forward to the destination.

"Hmm… Let's see…" Brandon mused. "The Leaky Cauldron, is this the place." Brandon and Ralph looked up at the signs. "It said we're here… but where is it?" He spotted a group of strangely dressed people saunter into a small shop. Brandon blinked. That shop wasn't there before. Ralph must've noticed it too, they both looked up. On a wooden board said the '_Leaky Cauldron'_. Brandon's heart almost leapt out of his chest as he pushed open the door. _But, why didn't anyone notice it before?_ A bell on top of the door tinkled as he stepped inside with Ralph. Few people were sitting at the wooden tables talking and drinking. The barman that was polishing wine glasses behind the counter looked up.

"Welcome! Never seen you around. If you didn't know, I'm Tom. What would you like?" the barman asked cheerfully. Brandon shuffled nervously.

"Uh, well, I need to get to this place called Diagon Alley…"

"Say no more. First time, eh? Need to get your supplies for the next semester. Follow me, it's in the courtyard." Brandon and Ralph cautiously shuffled behind Tom out behind the store into a courtyard surrounded by a brick wall.

"Whoa…" Brandon looked around in awe. Tom the barman chuckled.

"Never been here, have you? Coming early for your supplies, good kid." He walked over to a trashcan against the brick wall. Then he whipped a stick out of his pocket. Brandon's eyes widened as he stared at the stick. _Could that be-?_ Tom counted some bricks from the trashcan and tapped the brick. _Tap._ The ground shook slightly as the wall curved to form an archway leading to a busy street market crowded with bustling people. Tom grinned.

"This, is Diagon Alley." Then with that, he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron. Brandon and Ralph wandered through Diagon Alley, marveling over all the new magic appearances. They were about to head over to the Owl Emporium when Brandon wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into someone in front of him. When the person turned, Brandon gasped.

**Well, I KINDA left you hanging… not really anyways… REVIEW! **


End file.
